Shuffle Drabbles
by StillWaving
Summary: just random drabbles, one shots, song fics, and streams of conciousness for shuffle... some stuff is more mature than others... Uped the rating...
1. Someday you'll stay

Faces. They swam in and out of her vision. Her mother. Her father. Primula. Rin….Yes Rin's face seemed the most prominent. It echoed in her mind, screaming, and playing itself to death, over and over, and endless, painful, cycle.

Whispers of emotions and feelings ran through her like blood, warming up her body, but eventually coming up cold.

She felt feverish, and no medicine in the world could stop this kind of fever. The sweat swam gently and slowly down her face, wetting her hair slightly. She blinked and turned over in the bed.

Why did it bother her so much? His happiness with someone else?

Another face swam into her mind, one with short green hair. Her eyes narrowed but the glare quickly faded.

She knew she should take comfort in his happiness, his happiness used to mean everything to her, but now she often found it didn't seem so important when her unhappiness was all she could focus on.

She sighed again and rolled over to the other side.

_Maybe someday _she thought closing her eyes and letting Rin's face come into focus again. His sweet voice drifting her to cloud nine.

"Someday you'll stay…" she said to the darkness. "Someday…" the darkness answered.

She rolled back to the other side, facing the door and she smiled. He always came when she needed him.

"Rin…" she called softly and he stepped towards the bed. He sat on the edge and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked.

She shook her head and smiled, they both knew she just needed him to be here.

"Someday…" he echoed softly shifting on the bed closer to her, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Asa-sempai won't be happy…" she found herself whispering as Rin shifted closer and closer in the darkness. His warmth grazed her legs, her stomach, her chest. She found her self sitting up despite herself, and letting her gaze shift to the floor.

Rin's warm soft hands picked her chin up and lifted it. Her eyes widened to find him right in front of her, still sitting on the bed. "Rin…"

"Kaede…" he answered, leaning in.

"But Rin… Asa-sempai…"

"…Can wait…"

"Oh Rin…" Kaede's voice grew soft and faint. He was so close she could feel his heavy breathing on her forehead and she could see her wide blue eyes reflected in his smaller brown ones.

"Kaede," he said again, his voice softer than hers. She strained to hear it, but the sound of his voice saying her name made her shiver.

Rin felt her shiver and pulled her closer, into his warmth. Kaede sighed and breathed in his deep scent. "Someday you'll stay…" she whispered to him. "Someday, yes," he answered, making her look up. "But not today?" she inquired. He didn't answer, confusing her slightly

Kaede leaned back, and her eyes grew heavy, he always left…but he always came back….

Rin leaned in again., and pressed his lips gently against hers, and they barely touched. Kaede shivered again, "Rin…" she moaned involuntarily.

Rin leaned in further and kissed her deeply, "Kaede…" he moaned back, pushing her down on the bed.

He kissed her heatedly for what seemed like hours, but still not long enough. His tongue fought gently with hers and she fought with herself mentally, to keep from drifting into that little world he often led her too.

She watched as his shirt and her night dress slipped to the floor with no effort. She panted, short of breath and he leaned into her neck.

"Someday…" she breathed. "Today…" he breathed back.

**Hey I was bored and this just called to me dramatic pose**

**Ok um for reference I'm only half of a kaedexrin shipper, and really I just feel so bad for Kaede because she's like the only one that was never really given a good chance… so here you go Kaede!! sends hearts to her!! Ok yeah I'm actually also for AsaxRin but hey I just 3 Kaede so… Yay Kaede!!**


	2. Sorry

She wasn't even speaking but she felt her voice grow faint. She was screaming; somewhere in the depths of her quiet mind she was screaming. She was crying, she was pleading, she was begging, she was screaming. The incessant screams and cries were wearing her down.

"Hear me, Rin, I'm begging you…" she sobbed into her pillow, knowing he couldn't hear her. He was gone, she couldn't get him back. Asa-sempai had ensured she'd never get him. She let out a louder sob into the pillow and her whole body shook wildly.

She shook without control, she'd ignored all knocks at the door from Primula, she'd ignored the pleas from everyone to come out. She ate while they were all asleep. She slept little, because of the nightmares, but she did sleep. Everything else could wait.

Kaede felt the pain reverberate through her flesh and she slowly fell back asleep, her sobbing fading and her breathing becoming slower.

"I miss you Rin…" she said to the wall in her dream. "Sorry," the wall answered, and she knew without looking that Rin was standing there. He always showed up in her dreams. "Maybe someday I'll stop missing you…" Rin shrugged. "Sorry." That's all he ever said anymore, 'sorry.' But sorry didn't make anything better, it didn't stop the pain, it didn't stop the endless flow of tears…

Even in her dream the tears reached her and she cried. Cried for Rin, cried for herself, cried for everything she'd ever known and lost. She cried and cried and this time it was her that spoke the immortal words, "Sorry… Rin…."

**Ok back to the Kaede angst, because she was feeling ignored, and when Rin did that to her she got violent so… I let her have her way -. Sorry Kaede!!**


	3. The Rain

He never had it questioned before, why he hated the rain. He just hated it, nothing more. But thinking about it he guessed he had to have a reason…. He supposed it was all the memories that came with the rain, following one by one, dropping on his head incessantly. The day of the car crash eight years ago, the day he met Sia… yeah it was the memories. Each new memory like a drop of rain, spilling onto the world, making everything around it miserable… then again didn't good come from the rain? It fed the earth, giving it life, it cleansed everything… yeah he could see why Sia liked it. Just like the rain, his memories would wash away the pain, and he would end up more alive than before, maybe just _maybe _he could stop hating the rain… maybe… probably not….

**Bored again, I kinda always wondered why the rain made Rin depressed…. (then again it makes me depressed too ****TT.TT****)****alright but w/e. more drabbles to come at a future date… or songfics… or oneshots… whichever…**


	4. You already left

She sat on the floor, shaking, her eyes wide with confusion and pain. She fisted her hands and continued to shake on the floor. Her knees bent up under her she leaned forward. She felt sick, like she'd puke any second. Her head seemed to be pounding, a massive headache forming. She shivered from cold, even though she felt feverish.

A soft pounding came on the door, "Kaede?" called a voice, sincere concern resounded with the call. "Rin…" she called out weakly, not sure he'd hear her.

The little beads of sweat on her face dropped to the floor, "Rin…" she called again, trying to use her almost useless voice.

He opened the door and looked at her. Her face was pale, but with a greenish tint and she was still shaking. Rin rushed forward and dropped to the floor in front of her. He took her up and hugged her, her weak body unable to protest and the sweat became mixed with tears. She let herself fall against his body and her eyes began to close, sleep overtaking her.

"I told you, you're pushing yourself too hard…" Rin said. He didn't understand, this wasn't work, this was about him. She could only take seeing him with Asa-sempai so many times before it would get to her. She shook her head, but he mistook it as her shivering again and held her closer.

"Cold?" he asked. She took a quick glance to his face, he looked scared and concern was etched on every corner of his face. She loved it when he cared. She nodded and, as she had hoped, he held her even tighter. He leaned back against the wall and continued to cling to her. She began to fall asleep in his arms and she could feel his breathing even up as he too faded into dreams.

She opened her eyes a little more, he'd probably dream of Asa-sempai, not her. He never dreamed of her, it was always Asa…. She began to cry again and shook with the force of her sobs, accidentally stirring Rin again.

"Kaede?" he said, looking at her, clearly confused. She continued to sob burying her face into the crook of his neck. He was warm against her cold and she needed that warmth.

Rin sighed and hugged her tightly again. He gave her an affectionate smile, "Go to sleep Kaede, I'm not going anywhere…" he told her gently and began to sleep again, the echo of his kind smile still on his face. Kaede stared at his expression, happy he'd looked at her with such affection but she knew in her heart that this was it. She shook her head slowly, "You already left…" she whispered and finally did drift into a restless sleep.

**Ok poor Kaede-chan, I'm picking on her again. She already had enough angst without me :P. Well anyway, was bored and in the mood to write something "Shuffle!" oriented… so here you go!! -**


	5. Addiction

"So you'll be moving out?" she asked. "Yeah, in a few days…" he answered. The girl wasn't looking at the boy, the boy was continuously looking at the girl. The boy knew how painful this was for the girl. Her orange hair fell in front of her eyes as she thought back to all those years together. "Don't cry Kaede," Rin pleaded weakly, "It's done."

"I know…" she replied her voice steady despite the rough shaking of her body. She still refused to look at him, though he stared at her intently. She was so addicted to him, he was her drug, and she didn't know what she would do when he left. Regret for his decision welled up inside him, but there was no other choice. Kaede would go insane if he stayed, not that she wouldn't if he left, but he was doing this for her, what more did she want from him.

She continued to shake roughly, wishing he'd stare elsewhere, she didn't want him to see her so weak. "Rin I—" She was cut off suddenly by the warm lips pressed hard against hers.

She returned the kiss as Rin turned his body around till he was on top of her, pressing her against the side of the bed. His lips pulled on hers and he nibbled on her lips and his tongue fought with hers. His hands found their way into her hair and he stroked it gently.

Kaede shivered, but not from cold or pain, simply from the intoxication of Rin that was all around her. He straddled her but kept his weight off her, so as not to hurt her.

Rin began to remove her school uniform never breaking the kiss. Her lips were beginning to feel numb and bruised from his biting. He broke away from her lips and began to work his way down her neck, tracing the veins and pulsations. He found his way to the connection between her neck and shoulder and he began to bite and suck.

She moaned and arched her back, curling her toes. She began to feel more and more of his warm flesh as the uniform was removed and she found herself grabbing onto him as she felt if she let go she would fall; fall from him and his warmth. He licked and sucked intently on her neck, leaving his mark in a smooth little trail. He had the top of her uniform fully removed and he began to work his way down her chest.

Kaede continued to moan her appreciation, as he gave her what she'd wanted all those years. "Are you going to take mine off?" he asked her hoarsely in between licks and bites. His breathing was heavy and his voice quiet. She began to take off his belt and unzip his pants. She thought the better of it and began to remove his two shirts first. Rin broke away only momentarily so she could fully remove it. His warm body pressed against hers and she began to remove his pants, letting gravity do most of the work as her hands began to shake from nervousness.

Rin noticed the shaking of her hands, and he correctly assumed that she was nervous. He pressed against her, breathing into her ear, "We can stop if you want…" he told her, "We don't have too…" this time he was cut off by a pair of soft warm lips when Kaede gently kissed him, love instead of passion filling his lips from hers. "Never stop…" she whispered into his mouth making him smile.

Rin removed his pants and Kaede's skirt. He took care of both of their shoes and socks leaving the two of them in only their undergarments. He took off his own and left Kaede's on her until she herself was ready to take them off. His hardening member went to Kaede's thigh teasing himself with sweet pressure and Kaede moaned from the strange sensations it brought her. She had never been so willing to give up so much to one person before in her life.

Kaede took the hint when he didn't remove her underwear and bra that that task was her choice and she began to take them off, absolutely certain that this was what she wanted. He placed his now solid member at her entrance and looked at her, asking for permission. She nodded enthusiastically and he pushed against her and entered.

This was it, she thought to herself, she would have Rin in one way that she could keep, and it was the end. This was her addiction and she would take every dose she could ever have. Rin was the only answer to her questions, and the only light in her darkness. She moaned and in it every doubt she had left her body, he didn't love her, but he granted her permission to love him, and she would with every breath in her body, till at last the addiction killed her.

**Ok um, yeah it's supposed to end there, I'm not actually going to write that… so sorry you dirty minded people :P fill in the blanks yourself. But yeah the point of that was just Rin's leaving, and she's addicted to him so she doesn't know what she'll do when he leaves. He feels bad so he gives her what she wanted (you know she wanted it…) so yeah…**


End file.
